Big Time Toothache
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kendall has a toothache and is afraid of dentists. Will Logan be able to get him there? And will he help him get over his childhood fear? KOGAN.


**Random idea came to me two nights ago and enjoy because I stayed up until seven a.m. writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Kendall's POV

I got up after James, Carlos, and Logan left and took some painkillers. I had to wait or else Logan would know I wasn't sick. And then when he finally figured it out—probably by getting the answer from Carlos—he would do the thing I was trying to avoid.

He was the only who didn't know about my phobia and I'd like it to stay that way. He wouldn't understand. He would just say it's stupid and tell my mom.

I couldn't let that happen.

Not too long after that, they came back. I looked at the clock and it had only been what? Twenty minutes? "That was fast." I say as James walks past me.

"He knows." I hear him say and glare at Carlos.

"Sorry, I panicked."

"He said you had monkey pox!" James says.

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?!" He couldn't have at least gone with chicken pox? That I could have faked.

"I said I panicked!" Carlos says and I groan. At least I didn't have to pretend it didn't exist anymore, so I put the ice pack against my cheek again, feeling a little bit of relief. I then looked to see Logan, slowly walking until he stopped dead in front of me, arms crossed, and a look that said he wasn't happy. Sure, I didn't have to lie to him—oh no I did.

"You lied to me about a toothache?" Logan asks a little too loud for my liking. But luckily my mom went out for a jog.

"You are so lucky my mom's not here right now." I say.

"Don't you mean, you are lucky, your mom's not home?" Logan asks.

"Is that a threat?" I ask.

"Kendall! This is ridiculous!" Logan says "But I still don't get why you told Carlos but not me. I at least wouldn't have said monkey pox." Logan says, glancing at Carlos who was now eating cereal.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Because…James is my best friend and can keep a secret. And Carlos…he was there when I was eating an apple." I say. "And you…you'd either tell my mom or want to look yourself."

"What…?" Logan protests, awkwardly. "…So that's a no, to me looking?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I see your point, but what makes you say I would tell your mom?" Logan asks as he glanced back at my mom's room. I just stare at him. "Okay that doesn't count!"

"Oh then let's recall that time in the first grade."

* * *

 _Seven year old Kendall was on the couch holding his arm until James handed him an ice pack. He had fallen on the ice "Does it hurt?" Carlos asks and the three glare at him._

 _"Am I holding an ice pack to my arm?" Kendall questions and Carlos nods, then looking at the floor. They then turn to hear the door being unlocked. "That's my mom! If she asks, Carlos punched me and nothing is broken."_

 _"Got it!" The three friends said in unison. Mrs. Knight came in and frowned at seeing Kendall._

 _"What happened?!" She asks._

 _"He fell on the ice and coach said it's sprained!" Logan says truthfully. Kendall, Carlos, and James glare at him and he sinks in his seat. "I didn't say it was broken." He adds._

* * *

"Okay that was one time!" Logan says. "And we were kids!"

"Really? What about last month?" James asks.

* * *

 _James had felt very stuffy all day. Of course, he made the decision to not go get his allergy shot, so he was getting the consequences of those actions. James then went into a sneezing fit. "You should have gotten the shot."_

 _"Never!" James says and then starts sneezing again. "If she asks, I have the flu." He says, he hated needles and did not want to get that shot. But if she knew, she'd make him get it because his mom liked him to get them._

 _"Fine, whatever." Logan says and they continue to eat breakfast when Mrs. Knight comes into the kitchen, and as she does, James sneezes again._

 _"Oh, are you coming down with something?" She asks, feeling his forehead._

 _"He didn't get the allergy shot!" He says truthfully. He covers his mouth—that wasn't what he meant to say, but somehow it did. James glares at him while Mrs. Knight glares at James. Logan did it again._

* * *

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, Gustavo would have been yelling at you for sneezing during a recording session." Logan says in his defense.

"Let's face it, Logan. Just like when we were kids, you're a tattle tale and that's why no one tells you secrets." I say.

"Ok maybe I am, but that isn't the point." Logan says and I felt stiff, as I knew what he was going to say next; I did not want to hear it. "You need to go—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" I say.

"—to the _dentist_."

"Forget it, Logan. You're not going to be able to make him go." James says.

"Kendall, it won't be that bad. I mean you go there every six months…" He starts to say and I look away awkwardly, because that was where he was wrong. "…why are you doing that?" He asks, but he knew why. "But—we see you—and they even say that you show up." Logan says. Of course we all know that offices call if you don't go to the appointment; that's why I had to figure out way to go so my mom thinks I did, but not actually go. "How did you—?"

"I go for him." James says.

"You what?"

"Kendall buys my favorite hair-gel. One new bottle each time I go to the dentist for him." James explains and then smiles, showing off his white teeth.

"That would explain why his teeth are so white." Logan says.

"See! Everyone's happy! James gets his hair-gel, my mom doesn't have to worry, and I don't have to go to the dentist." I say.

"Yeah…correction, you have to go now. It's not like James can get your tooth fixed for you." Logan says and I sigh. Why couldn't he leave this alone?

"Logan, I am fine." I say and groan as my tooth starts to ache again.

"You're not fine." Logan says. Then someone was knocking on the door. It wasn't my mom—who could that be? Logan answered and then Kelly walked in. "Like I said, you're going to the dentist."

"Kelly…what are you doing here?" I say, nervously as I toss the ice pack onto the table. Seriously, I hope she wasn't here for the reason I think. They weren't going to do this, were they?

"Kendall, let's do this the easy way. Just come with us and let's get this over with." Kelly says nicely. But did she really think that was going to work? I've been avoiding going to the dentist since I was eleven by giving my best friend rare and expensive hair products. And she thinks kindly asking me to get in the car was going to work?

I nodded and started to slowly walk in their direction before bolting in the other direction, up the swirly slide, onto the next level. "Did you really think that was going to work?" I ask.

"Not really." Kelly admits. "Come on Kendall, you're being ridiculous."

"The dentist isn't anything to be scared of." Logan says.

"Says the guy that's afraid of rollercoasters." I comment.

"Hey! Do you know how many people have died from falling from rollercoasters?" Logan asks me and I shake my head. "Well neither do I…but I know there is at least one. And I know for certain there is no chance for you to die at dentist office, so why don't you just come down here. Your fear is stupid."

I hear James and Carlos cough at hearing Logan say that. _My fear is stupid?_ How could he say that? And how could he not even care that he just said that? "You'd never understand." I say. "Sorry, but it's not happening." I say and rushed out of there.

Logan's POV

I groaned. Who knows where he was going? "Kelly, make sure he doesn't get out of here." I tell her and she nods and leaves the apartment. I then turn around to see the disapproving looks from Carlos and James. "What?"

"Dude, you're an idiot." James says.

"I'm the idiot?"

"No, he's more of a jerkface." Carlos says. I didn't know if that was in my defense or not. I then watched as James nodded in agreement; I guess it wasn't.

"Thanks." I say.

"You just told Kendall his fear was stupid."

"Come on, you all know it's irrational."

"Maybe to you. I mean, dentist is the sister job to being a doctor, so of course you would see there was nothing wrong about it." James says.

"That's not how Kendall feels about it." Carlos says. "Logan, do you remember when you, me, and Kendall were in kindergarten together and you were afraid of going on the swings?" Carlos asks and I nodded.

"Yes, I was afraid of falling off."

"And do you remember what happened when Billy Gertrude made fun of you for it and said that your fear was stupid?" James asked and I nodded. I remembered that day—that was the only time that year that I cried.

"And what did Kendall do?"

"He said… _it's not stupid to him_." I said, realizing what they were trying to tell me. They were right. Oh god I am an idiot and I am a jerk face. I can't believe I did that. I had to find Kendall and not just to make him go to the dentist, but tell him I was sorry.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I was going to leave the Palm Woods, but then I realized they probably had someone blocking the exits so I couldn't leave. They had money for that so I went into Jo's apartment. "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding." I say. "Can I hide here?"

"Sure…why are you hiding?" Jo asks me and then touches my cheek, I flinch away. That side was where the bad tooth was. "Why is face swollen?"

"Just a toothache. It's not that bad." I say and then groan as it starts to ache again.

"Is this why you're hiding? Don't you think it would better to go to the dentist?" Jo asks me and I sigh. She didn't understand either.

"Jo, remember last week when you came to my apartment to hide because you didn't want to get a flu shot?" I ask and she frowns.

"Okay, I see your point. But you can't stay long. My dad will be back in ten minutes and if he sees you here—" I didn't have to let her finish, it wouldn't be good to stick around when he was back. Not only because he would know what was wrong with me, but he didn't like boys over when he wasn't there.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to find another place to hide from Logan and Kelly." I say.

"Wait, can I give you something for the pain?" Jo says and goes into the cabinet, getting something out. It wasn't a pill, but something. I took the small tube from her.

"Toothache away?" I questioned and she nods.

"I used it when I was waiting to get my wisdom teeth out. Worked wonders." Jo says. I remember she was in a lot of pain then so if she said this worked, I might as well give it a try. And if I was going to figure out how to get out of going to the dentist this time, not having this ache may help clear my head. I was about to open it when Jo took it from me.

"I was—"

"Yeah, if you put it on your finger, you won't feel it for hours. Best way is with a Q-tip." Jo says. "Now I'm going to assume it hurts on right side?" I nodded, she said it was swollen, so it was obviously that side. Once she gets a little bit of the stuff on it, I try to take it so I could do it, but it seemed she figured she would do it; I wasn't sure if I was okay with that.

"Hey, me doing doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?" She questions and I shrug. "I'm not a dentist, Kendall."

"It's just really sensitive—"

"This goes on your gums." She says and that made me feel a lot better. "Don't worry I'll be careful either way though. Now open up." I hesitate a little, but then slowly open my mouth and I feel her put it on there. It was very cold—which felt nice and not too long, the constant ache wasn't there anymore. I sighed in relief. "Feeling better?" Jo questions as she then finishes and throws the Q-tip away.

"Much. You're the best." I say and kiss her. I then realized my lip felt a bit numb too.

"Just so you know it only last an hour or two." Jo says. It didn't matter any amount of time I had with this relief was good. I hid in the air ducts trying to come up with a good plan and the only thing I came up with was hiding up here until they gave up. I hid up there for over an hour and then figured maybe the coast was clear. I was in the hallway to my apartment and nobody; this was a good sign. I felt relieved until I heard a familiar voice.

"KENDALL!" I quickly turned around to see it was Logan. I would have rather it have been Kelly. After what Logan said, I didn't even want to look at him. "CAN WE TALK?" I don't want to talk about this. Especially with him. I mean my fear was just _stupid_ after all. I quickly made my way towards the apartment but I was surrounded when Kelly appeared in front of me and then Logan was behind me.

"Kendall, you've got nowhere to go now." Kelly says.

"Kendall, before we do this dragging you there thing, I want to say something." Logan says, but I wasn't listening.

"Sorry, no time to talk." I say and do a back flip over Kelly. "Thanks for teaching that to me, Logan!" I say before going into the apartment. I don't know why though because I was now going in a circle. Maybe I should go hide in the ducts again.

"JAMES! CARLOS! They're—" I stop in my tracks when I see my mom was home. Oh no, this was not good at all. If they got in at all, she would know and then my life would be over for sure. "—Mom! When did you get home?" I say nervously and then frown when Kelly and Logan came in.

"What's going on? You look like you saw a ghost." She says. I wish. That wasn't as terrifying. "Why are you running away from Logan and Gustavo's assistant?" She asks and I can't come up with anything clever. God, did this stuff numb my brain too?

"Kendall, you can't run forever." Kelly says. "Mrs. Knight, sorry to disturb you he's got a toothache and is refusing to go see a dentist. Any way you could persuade him?" Great. I'm screwed. Kendall think of something! COME ON! THINK!

"Mom, they're overacting. I'm fine—" I say and then grasp my cheek as it starts to ache again. "Seriously it wears off now?!"

"Don't worry about it, Kelly. I've got this." Mom says and I groan; this was not going well at all. I should have stayed in the air ducts. "Honey, I thought this was getting _easier_?" My mom asks and I shake my head. She knew I have a hatred for the dentist—or at least she thought I did. She thought I was over it when I went to my appointments by myself.

"I—I um, every six month I give James this rare hair-gel, if he goes to my appointments for me." I admit and I knew she was mad. She was probably never going to let me hear the end of it for the rest of my life.

"That does explain why his teeth are so white." She says, thinking about it. "But still, that doesn't make it okay that you've lied to me. And I would probably ground you, but I guess today is going to punishment enough."

"Mom—"

"Kendall, you're going to be fine." She says taking hold of my cheeks and I wince; a little too tight and my tooth was really sensitive. "Sorry, but this isn't going to fix itself." She said pointing to the right side of jaw. I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I was okay with this at all. "Come on." She says, motioning me to follow, though I how I wanted to run away, I didn't; she wouldn't tolerate it. And I was afraid if I just didn't accept I was going to the worst place imaginable and follow her, she might not come back with me; having to do it by myself was worse than just having to go there. "Logan, are you coming with us?" She asks—why was she asking him? Why would he want to come? Curious to see how irrational I will be there?

"Yeah, I'll come." Logan says.

This day just keeps getting worse and worse by the second. And it didn't look like it was going to end there.

* * *

Logan's POV

I didn't understand why Mrs. Knight asked me to come. I knew Kendall didn't want me there; especially after what I said. But I said yes, because there might be a reason she was asking me to come and I needed to tell Kendall I was sorry. That I am sorry. I should have at least have had some compassion. Kendall's been there for all of us at our worsts and he never patted an eye. But when it came to him and I didn't understand, I told him it was stupid and irrational.

I keep telling myself, I was just mad he said I was terrible at keeping secrets, though I am. And I was probably mad for him not telling me about this because I didn't like the idea of him being hurt and unable to help him.

I sat in the passenger seat next to Mrs. Knight as she drove, knowing Kendall didn't want me back there. I glanced back through mirror to see how Kendall was doing. He was laying down, his legs extended across all the backseats. His hands on his chest, with his thumb taping up and down on the back of his right hand. I also saw his right leg bouncing, which indicated he was nervous—he was very anxious. I had never seen Kendall like this before; I had no words.

We got there in about twenty minutes. We had to go to a different office because the one we had been going to didn't accept walks-ins unless it's an emergency; but they don't classify toothache as an emergency.

But it was probably a better idea since they would be expecting to see James since that's who's been going to that dentist office as Kendall Knight.

I glanced back and Kendall was asleep, curled up into the corner in the back. Must have tired himself out worrying so much. He seemed so much calmer now, it's a shame we'd have to wake him up. It's not like we could carry him in and that he could stay asleep for this.

"So why'd you bring me?" I ask Mrs. Knight. I thought it might be a good time to ask as Kendall's asleep.

"He's going to need a friend to get through this." She tells me. I was his friend and I was there. I just hoped Kendall wouldn't mind and hopefully let me apologize later.

Mrs. Knight wakes him up and we go inside. Saying Kendall was not happy about this was the understatement of the century. He looked horrible. He looked ready to pass out, puke, or maybe even both. I may have even said cry, but Kendall doesn't cry. I've never in my life seen him do that, so I didn't think that would happen.

While Mrs. Knight talks to the receptionist, I sit next to Kendall. We don't say anything to each other or even look at each other at first. I glance at him and it was like how he was in the car. He was fidgeting with his fingers and his leg was bouncing anxiously. But I also noticed him staring at the clock—maybe trying to find a distraction? Then I listened carefully; it seemed like he was having trouble breathing.

Mrs. Knight came back with sheets of paperwork and sat next to Kendall. She noticed right away and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kendall, take deep breaths. You're okay." She whispers, but loud enough for me to hear and he does what she says. It helped him, at least in my perspective. But I could hear his anxious breathing—it was shaky now instead of fast like it was.

I had never seen him like this and I just couldn't believe that would bring Kendall into this state of panic would be the dentist.

"Kendall Knight?" Someone calls out and both Kendall and I look up. A woman in pink scrubs walks over to us.

"I'm not quite finished with the paperwork yet." Mrs. Knight says.

"That's alright take your time, but I was going to bring him back into the room. Get him all settled." She says kindly, but I didn't think that was a good idea.

"Mom…" I hear Kendall say. His voice sounded so frightened. I watched as he moved back away from the woman and dug his nails into the wood of the chair he was sitting in. He didn't want to go in there without her.

"It's alright hun, I'll bring her back there to be with you when she finishes." She says, but that wasn't making it any better. I could tell with the amount of paperwork she had left to do, might take the entire appointment time.

"Mom…" Kendall chokes out, sounding more scared than the first time. I look over to him and could see tears in his eyes—did I really see tears? I thought I might be seeing things because Kendall never cries. But then I saw a few fall down his cheeks. The thought of going back there without his mom was so scary for him that it was making him cry; this was really bad.

"I'll go with him." I say. I just couldn't let him go back there by himself. And it didn't look like the woman was going to let him wait out here for her to finish with that first.

Kendall's POV

Once we walked in, I felt like I was going to be sick—maybe even worse. And when we were sitting down, I found it hard to breathe. But I took deep breaths, like mom told me to and it helped a little bit. Anytime now they could come out to get me. I started to look at the clock for a distraction but it wasn't really working.

"Kendall Knight." They called and I felt like my heart stopped beating for minutes. They were calling me back already and mom wasn't even done with the paperwork yet? This was happening very fast. This was just like when I was nine and I don't like this at all.

I don't know if this a good place.

"I'm not done with the paperwork yet." My mom says.

"Oh I'm just going to take him back now and get him settled into an exam room." She says and I feel like I am going to pass out and puke. "Mom…" I say. This couldn't be happening. This is exactly like last time. She was stuck out there doing paperwork and I was all alone in there. This couldn't be happening. I moved back against the wall and dug my nails into the chair I was in, as if they were going to pry me from it.

"It's alright hun, I'll bring her back to be with you when she finishes." She tells me, but that didn't help at all. I knew she had a lot more to fill out and that could take the entire appointment. Or worse they could stop her from coming back altogether when I'm already back there.

"Mom…" I felt like I could breathe again. This was happening again. They were trying to get me alone and no I couldn't go back there alone. I couldn't do that again. I felt my eyes fill with tears and though I knew Logan thought I was stupid I didn't care that he saw me; I just couldn't do this.

But then he said he would go back with me.

That was last thing I thought he would do. I thought he would have told me to suck it and go. Well—maybe not, he's not a terrible person, but it wasn't like he understood.

"Alright, follow me then." She says and at first I don't get up. I just sit there. I didn't want to go back there at all.

"I promise when I finish I'll be back there." Mom tells me and looks at Logan. She would have to know what room I was in just in case they wouldn't let her back. Logan nods—though I still didn't want to go, I knew that just stalling would get me in trouble.

I shakily got up and followed the lady in pink scrubs into a room after taking a right and going all the way down the hall. There was a number four on the door and inside the room was painted blue with some white mixed in. I just stood there when my eyes saw the red chair in the center of the room.

"Take a seat, hon." She says. She sounded so cheerful and I had no idea why. And that just overall made me even more scared. No one could be that happy here. I just stood there, not moving. I didn't want to sit there. I did not want to sit there. "It's not going to bite." She says with a slight chuckle. Was this amusing? I slowly walked over and sat the uncomfortable chair, hoping that she would leave if I did. Shouldn't they try to make their patients feel better instead of worse? Because I feel worse with each second. I glance over as I see she was doing something, but I was too afraid to keep looking and find out what she was doing. I sat there, stiffly, wishing I could just run. "Just lay back." She says, gently pushing my shoulder back down. "Just try and relax." She adds as she clips one of those paper bibs on me. She then looks at Logan who was standing uncomfortably in the corner. "You can sit that chair there next to him." She tells Logan who then walks over there and sits in the normal chair. What I wouldn't give to switch places right now. "Just sit tight and someone will be with you soon."

Once she leaves, I felt a little better. But I still didn't like this at all. I squirmed a bit as the chair was uncomfortable. It was dead silent except for noises that the chair made when I moved around. I really wish my mom was in here; she'd say something to take my mind off what was happening.

But I guess Logan being in here with me is better than being in here by myself.

"Kendall." Logan finally speaks and I turn to him. "I am so sorry. For what I said earlier." He says, was that what he wanted to say to me? "I was an idiot and a jerk face." He's definitely on the right track. "I was wrong to say that. I don't understand why this scares, so can you tell me?" Logan asks—he really wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" I say not looking directly at him.

"Help me understand." Logan says. I guess this was his trying to know how I feel.

"I went to the dentist I was nine. They gave a filling I didn't need. Apparently according to x-rays, I didn't need it, but they made me get it anyways. I asked if it would hurt, they said only a little bit. That was a lie as it hurt a lot as they drilled for what felt an hour. They had an assistant hold me down for it and they wouldn't let my mom back with me." I tell him. "So yeah. I guess you could say it wasn't a good visit."

I waited for him to say something and at first it was silent. But if it was me, I probably wouldn't know what to say.

"Kendall, I am so sorry." He says. He kept apologizing.

"Logan, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for what I said." Logan says.

"I forgive you. You just didn't understand." Kendall says. "We all make mistakes." I look at Logan and he grins, I guess he was happy I forgave him.

"Was it just me or was that lady creepy?" Logan then questions. Okay so it wasn't just me being Kendall—the guy who hates the dentist office with a passion.

"Aren't they supposed to make you feel less anxious instead of more anxious?" I questioned and we both laughed.

"I almost didn't come in." Logan says and we both start laughing harder. "Hey, I got you to laugh." Logan says. I guess that was an accomplishment. Of course, I've never done that nor did I think that would be possible.

"Yeah, just wait until that door opens again. I may burst into tears again." I say and Logan laughs, thinking I was joking. I was half joking, but it was possible.

"Oh you were serious—sorry!" Logan says. "Kendall, you're going to be fine."

"I-I-I'm not really sure about that." I say. Especially since my mom was stuck out there still doing paperwork, it made me think things were definitely not going to be okay. "Th-they have her doing paperwork and th-they didn't t-tell her the room and wh-what if they d-don't let her b-back?" I start panicking. "Oh god, this is j-just like b-before."

"Kendall, Kendall—calm down." Logan says, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. "Breathe. In and out." Logan says, putting his hand on my shoulder and take deep breaths and after I minute I feel a little bit better.

"Sorry, I panicked." I say, looking down at my feet as a few tears slowly go down my cheeks. I wipe them away, hoping Logan didn't see. This was so humiliating.

"You're going to be okay. And even if your mom doesn't come back here, I'm here." Logan says, was he trying to make me feel better? "Would they try that stuff when another person is back here?" Logan asks and I shrug. I certainly wouldn't know. Last time I was in this chair, I was by myself and something happened.

"You'll be okay." Logan says and then we turn to see that someone was coming in. I really hope it was my mom. But when the door is open, we see it's a middle aged man and not my mom. I let out a whine—this was probably the dentist, ready to get things started right away.

"Kendall?" He questions looking at me and I nod, scooting closer to Logan. But I nodded. "I'm Dr. Williams." He held out his hand to me, but I just stared at it. I was too scared to move or speak now. All I could think about was that he was going to want to do things now and my mom wasn't here; I just needed my mom. Bu luckily his attention then went to Logan.

"Logan. I'm his friend." He says. I wanted to ask where my mom was, but he would probably laugh question the fact I was doing it. I mean, he's probably thinking I am ridiculous for having Logan in here with me. "His mom was out there doing paperwork. Is she almost done? It might be best if she was in here for this." Logan says, it actually was helping.

"Yes, I saw her out there. I believe she was almost done." He says. I hoped that meant she would be in soon. Not that she was almost done and would be in the waiting room when I was done. I watch as he watches his hands and slips on gloves. I whine at the snap of the gloves, I hate that sound.

"So Kendall, I hear you have a really sore tooth." Obviously I was here for a reason, so there would be no point to lie, so I nodded. "Could you tell me where that is? Or you could just point, if you rather." He says and I point to the right side in front of my ear. He nods and then I feel the chair start to move down and I jump. Then when's down to the point I'm lying down, he turns on the light which shines in my eyes. Oh god, I really hate this place. "Now I just need to take a look to see what we're dealing with here. Can you open up your mouth for me?" He asks, but I shake my heads, scooting further away from him. He was going to touch it and I didn't want him to. That was going to hurt. "I won't touch if that's what you're worried about it. Just looking." He tells me. But I wasn't sure if I could believe him. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time a dentist has lied to me. I then looked over at Logan, feeling him take my hand. He smiled at me encouragingly and it made me feel a little better. I sat in the chair, a little closer to the dentist, laying back flat on back. I opened my mouth a little bit. "A little wider, please." He asks and I see only the mirror tool in his hand, so I complied, opening wider. I could feel the metal moving towards the back of my mouth and squeezed Logan's hand, nervous he would touch it. I hope he doesn't touch. But before I know it, he takes the tool out of my mouth and onto the tray, so I close my mouth.

"Well, your second molar from the back on the bottom has some decay in it, but doesn't look too bad that we'll need to do anything besides a filling. But it looks like you're in a lot of pain, so I'll suggest we do it today." He explains. Wait, so he was just suggesting I do this today? The way I remember it he says this is what has to be done and that's it. "You alright with doing it today?" He asks. I wasn't really okay with it, but I don't think my mom would like it if I said no since my tooth is the reason we are here.

"Alright, first I'm going to give you a quick shot of lidocaine. It may sting a little, but trust me. You'll be happy you got it." He says. A shot in my mouth? This was new, but I wasn't sure I liked it.

"They're not that bad." Logan whispers. Does that mean he's had one? "Just close your eyes and squeeze my hand, Kendall." I felt him give my hand a squeeze and laid back down. When the dentist came back over and I got a glance at the needle, I wasn't really sure that I'd be happy to have that.

"Kendall, relax and close your eyes." Logan tells me. I sighed and do what he says. I take a few breaths to calm down and holding his hand helps, but I don't really want that shot. "Kendall, please open your mouth." He asks and though I really didn't want to, I did. If Logan says it isn't too bad, then I guess I could trust him. I slowly open my mouth, squeezing Logan's hand tight. I squeeze a little tighter when I felt this stinging in my gums, but it went away after a few seconds. Then I heard the needle being thrown away. Was that it? I guess it really wasn't bad.

"See." Logan says and I grin a bit. I had never gotten a shot in the mouth before, so how was I supposed to know.

"Shut up, it was my first one." I say quietly.

"Alright, well I'm going to let you sit a few minutes for the medicine to work. Would you like me to see if your mom is finished filling out the paperwork and bring her back here?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I think I'll be okay." I say. I actually felt okay with Logan holding my hand.

"You sure?" Logan asks me.

"Yeah, you're not going to leave, are you?" I ask, scared that he was. I wouldn't be able to do this if he left. I couldn't do this by myself.

"Not if you don't want me to." Logan says and I shake my head.

"D-Don't leave me." I say and Logan smiles at me.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving. I'll be right here the whole time." Logan tells me and I let out a shaky breath. I was relieved he wouldn't be leaving me. "Deep breaths. You're doing great, Kenny." He says and I laugh a bit when he calls me that. They never call me that. The dentist walks back over and I look I see if with _that tool_ in his hand. No, not that. I felt the tears fill my eyes again and I started to sob. I couldn't deal with that pain again. Not again.

"Hey, hey, Kendall—what's wrong?" Logan asks me.

"N-N-Not that—pl-please not that—it's g-gonna hurt." I begged. I didn't want to feel that pain again.

"Oh Kenny, it's not going to hurt. That's why he gave you that shot. It's not going to hurt." Logan says and I guess that made sense, so I stopped sobbing and looked down at my feet as my face turned red. "Relax, it's okay. You didn't know. If I were you, I would have reacted the same way." Logan tells me and wipe the tears off my face.

"This won't hurt a bit, but you need a break just raise your hand and I'll stop, alright?" He tells me and I nod. "Whenever you're ready, just open wide. It'll be all over before you know it." I close my eyes and just lay there for a couple of seconds. I squeeze Logan's hand and open my mouth. I hear that sound and I just wanted to shut my mouth—thinking it was going to hurt, but I forced myself to keep it open; I trusted Logan. And he was right because after a couple seconds and I hadn't felt any pain.

I guess he was right when he said I would be happy that I had that shot later.

I just laid there and though I was pretty sure my butt is numb, I stay still and let him do the work. I just wanted it to be over so I could go home. And soon enough the noise stopped and a couple minutes later, I felt the chair go up. Was I done?

"All done. Now you should get full feeling back in a couple hours. Don't eat anything until then." He says and I nodded. I sat up and poked at my jaw, it was a really weird feeling. But it didn't hurt anymore.

"Kendall." Logan says and I look at him. "You going to let go of my hand now?" That was when I realized I was still holding onto his hand with a very tight grip. I let go and then followed Logan into the waiting room where my mom was.

"Kendall, you okay?" My mom asked me, probably because she again didn't go into the room with me.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay." I say.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, Kenny?" Logan questions and I roll my eyes and then give him a shove.

"Shut up and stop calling me that." I tell him. "And you don't tell James and Carlos about this…or you're going on the biggest rollercoaster there is when we go to Disneyland for that concert." I say, since he hated those things, he would keep his mouth shut.

"Well…I guess I'll have to suck it up because you know how bad I am at keeping secrets." Logan says and I shove him. I guess I would have to deal with the crap I would get from James and Carlos since Logan can't keep his mouth shut. But at least I was getting out of here.

* * *

 **So this ended up being like 7,000 words. I didn't think it would be this long. Or at least my first idea for this story…but yeah plans change. Anyways, I threw in some Kogan for y'all and myself since I am guilty of loving Kogan. Anyways let me know what you thought in the reviews!**


End file.
